


A Surprise Worth Coming Home For (One-Shot)

by melodicchaos



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Cliche, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Siremy, Surprises, nbc is mean and takes away what I love, rilette, rilette is pure, we love the cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: While back home in Stanton to visit family and to have a five year troupe reunion, Robbie’s got a few tricks up his sleeve.Little did he know, Lilette did too.(Ahh I’m so bad at titles and summaries but I promise it’s really soft and good and we need more rise content so here)





	A Surprise Worth Coming Home For (One-Shot)

The tension and nervousness in the air could be cut with a knife. Of course, the two didn’t know why the other was so nervous, however it coursed through their small apartment like a pulse, and it was even more so amplified when they returned to Stanton for a little Stanton Drama 5 year reunion, as if everyone didn’t see each other enough. Mostly it was just an excuse to hang out more. 

As far as Robbie could see, Lilette was just a bit out of her element. Overworked, a bit stressed, that’s all. That would explain why she was so tired, and generally out of it. 

As far as Lilette could tell, Robbie was planning something. She could figure out what the ‘something’ was, but she didn’t want to ruin her surprise. She knew his signs of planning, and all of them were being shown as of lately. 

“Hi,” Lilette whispered, her eyes fluttering open as she rolled over to face Robbie. “Good morning.”

“Hi,” he smiled, still half asleep. “What are you doing up? It’s still early.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” she pointed out. It barely looked like he had slept, if at all. She ran her hand through his soft, springy curls and sighed. “What’s bothering you, Robbie?” 

“Nothin’,” he shrugged, pulling Lilette closer to him. “Why would you think something was wrong?”

Lilette frowned. “You look like you barely slept…” she sighed. 

“I’m fine,” Robbie answered, kissing Lilette softly. “Meet me somewhere in a couple hours, okay?” 

“Where?” she asked, listening to his steady, strong heartbeat. 

“The high school. That’s all I’m going to tell you,” he grinned, pressing a second kiss to her forehead. “And I believe Simon and a few others are planning something with you.” 

“The man of mysteries,” Lilette scoffed jokingly, pulling herself out of bed, not without some protest from Robbie. “I know, I don’t want to get out of bed either, but I promised I’d meet my mom for breakfast. She changed her shift around so we could.”

“I’m probably gonna go visit my mom and see my dad for a bit too then,” Robbie shrugged, dragging himself out of bed as Lilette grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and hurried to the bathroom to get ready. 

After they got ready, the two split ways, Lilette going to meet her mom for breakfast and Robbie to see his mom. He told her of his plan, rambling on about what he was to do. Meanwhile, Lilette expressed to her mother fear and anxiousness, the feeling that resided deep inside her. 

After breakfast, Lilette went to Jeremy’s old house, since although Simon’s mother had divorced his father, the house still held memories he would rather not remember. The girl then began the search for her best friend, only to find him upstairs. 

“Saunders! You wanted to see me? You had plans for me?” she asked, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“Uh, yeah,” Simon fumbled to pull on clothes as he jumped out of bed. “Give me five minutes then we’re going to Violet’s house.”

“Violet’s?” Lilette questioned as Jeremy and Simon exchanged a series of knowing glances, ones she couldn’t read off of Simon’s face. 

“Yeah. Now go, get out.” 

The two best friends made their way out to Simon’s car after he got ready, to which Simon connected his phone to the radio and opened a playlist. Lilette groaned as the opening notes of “Mama Who Bore Me” started playing, looking over at Simon. He shrugged with an innocent smile, starting the car and driving to Violet’s old house. The girls swarmed around the two as they got out of the car, Sasha taking Lilette’s hand and pulling her inside. 

“What is going on?” Lilette questioned, following behind Sasha. 

“We’re going to make you over for Robbie,” Lexi sang, grabbing a few brushes and a palette while Cheryl began to curl Lilette’s hair. 

Lilette furrowed her brows as Simon leaned off to the side, smirking. “Why? What’s going on?” she asked, watching her best friend type on his phone. 

“Can’t tell you,” Violet shrugged, running off with Sasha into another room. Jolene connected her phone to Violet’s speaker, and put on a playlist. Spring Awakening, again. 

“Ugh, turn it off, please,” Lilette begged. “Simon played this the whole way here.” 

Sasha and Violet returned, Violet holding a folded pile of white fabric and Sasha a pair of black boots. After Lexi and Cheryl finished, they shoved the articles of clothing into Lilette’s arms, encouraging her to get changed. Without much thought, Lilette shrugged off her flannel and sweater, as well as her jeans, and pulled on the dress, socks, and boots. 

“Your period coming soon, Lilette?” Jolene questioned. 

“What do you mean?” Lilette asked, her voice laced with a bit of anxiety. 

Gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re so bloated.”

Lilette let out a nervous laugh, and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. It is,” she nodded, smoothening down her dress and chewing on her bottom lip. “So why the white dress and boots?” 

“Another surprise. It’ll make sense later,” Simon reassured. “Come on.”

 

At Stanton High School, Robbie was running around like a madman, searching for everything. Jeremy, Francis, Michael, Maashous, and Clark were alongside him, picking up pieces and articles of clothing in order to make everything perfect. They dug around in the back room of theatre, searching for pieces of the set, and rebuilding it, along with gathering costumes. 

The set was nearly perfect, except for its key detail, which was no where to be found. “Where is the damn sign?” Robbie groaned out, sitting down on the edge of the stage. 

“I think Ms. Wolfe and Mr. Mazzu gave it away after the show. Do we need it?” Clark asked, pausing for a second. He held an armful of sweatshirts and ties, as well as some of the blazers. 

“Yes...she’s got a thing for details, you guys know that. It’ll change things if the sign isn’t there,” Robbie sighed, as Michael took the sweatshirts, ties and blazers from Clark and began sorting through them. 

“Catch,” he called, tossing Robbie his costume. “The other stuff’s in the costume room.” Robbie gave Michael a thankful glance before jogging to the costume room, emerging a few minutes later in his Melchior costume. He slipped the box into his blazer pocket, letting out a long sigh. 

“She’s gonna say yes, right?” Robbie questioned, looking at the set around them. 

“Are you kidding me, dude?” Francis laughed, setting down the stained glass window. 

Jeremy stopped for a second, looking over at Robbie. “She’s definitely going to say yes.”

“You two have been together since you were sophomores in high school. If she wanted to dump you, she would have,” Maashous pointed out, as Tracey made her way down the aisle. 

“Oh my god, you boys recreated the set perfectly,” she breathed. “But, I can’t have you four,” she pointed to Michael, Clark, Jeremy, and Francis. “Doing this dressed like that. Go. Get changed. Simon just told me that he and the girls are on their way with Lilette.”

“God,” Robbie sighed, pacing around the stage. He had never been so terrified in his life, ever. Why was this terrifying him so much? 

Jeremy got the text from Simon, and everyone gathered into their places, as well as Maashous dimming the house lights and blacking out the stage. 

“Hello?” Lilette called out, looking around at the theatre in confusion. “Simon? Lexi? Cheryl?” From the wings, Robbie saw her in her Wendla dress, looking like an absolute angel. 

“Love and my body is love,” he sang, walking onto the stage and up to her. He took her hand in his, as Maashous brought the lights up and everyone from the cast was onstage, as well as Tracey and the Mazzuchelli family in the wings. Lilette’s eyes filled with tears, though she still wasn’t quite sure what was happening. This was their show. Their Spring Awakening. Down to the sets and the costumes, even the choreography. The troupe sang through All You Desire, finishing the song and Robbie bringing Lilette downstage. “Lilette Suarez...we’ve been together for five years now...almost six…” 

“Oh my god…” Lilette whispered, her voice barely audible. 

“The first chapter of our lives started with Spring Awakening, and you know that, so the next one has to continue with Spring Awakening, which is why we’re back here and dressed all like this with the whole set and all that,” Robbie continued. Lilette wiped away some of the tears in her eyes with her sleeve, a permanent smile on her face. “You're my best friend, I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. I can’t live without you, Lilette, I can’t go the rest of my life without having you by my side. So...I, uh, got to thinking…” he fished into his jacket pocket, and bent down on one knee. “Lilette Suarez, would you make the happiest man in the world, and become my wife?” 

Lilette stood frozen, unable to speak. “Robbie, I…” she breathed out, squeezing his hands as she looked down at the floor. 

Robbie lifted her chin gently. “Marry me, Lilette,” he whispered. 

“Robbie, I’m pregnant,” she said at the same time, the words tumbling out of her mouth all too fast. The entire theatre gasped, as if they were in some kind of movie. 

“You are?” he asked, his eyes a bit wider than before. 

Lilette nodded, looking up at him. “I am…”

“That’s amazing,” Robbie grinned, hugging her tightly. “But...um...you didn’t answer my question.”

“Of course I’ll marry you, idiot,” she laughed, kissing him as tears streamed down her face with makeup smudging her cheeks. “I can’t believe you’d doubt that I would.” 

All of their friends, their little troupe, started clapping and cheering, as Lilette wrapped her arms around Robbie’s neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began to congratulate the two once they pulled apart, Sasha pulling Lilette into the tightest bear hug possible as soon as she was out of Robbie’s arms. 

“Text me if you need anything. Anything at all. Ms. Wolfe too,” Sasha whispered into the smaller girl’s ear before pulling back. “It’s terrifying, but at least you’ve got two people on your side who’ve done it.”

“Three,” Lilette smiled. “My mom too. But, thank you, Sash.”

“Of course,” Sasha smiled, going over to Michael and placing her head on his shoulder. Lilette let out a small sigh, acknowledging how pure and innocent their young love was. 

“So,” Simon made his way over to Robbie and Lilette, Jeremy trailing behind him. “You didn’t tell me?” he looked at her, a mock upset frown on his face. 

“Do Simon and I get to be godfathers?” Jeremy asked, his smile bright and full of life. Jeremy always loved kids, especially babies, as Lilette had realized when she saw him around Sasha’s kid. 

“Guys,” Robbie laughed, letting Lilette rest her head on his chest sleepily. “I just found out. Slow down.” 

“Right, yeah,” Jeremy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Lilette let out a small yawn, to which Robbie glanced down. 

“Tired?” he asked, rubbing her shoulder and arm. She nodded, looking up at him. “We can head back and sleep. I’m exhausted.” 

“I don’t want to break up all the celebration…” she sighed, closing her eyes. “You guys went to all this effort for this…” Lilette trailed off, looking down at her hand to the sparkling ring on her finger. 

“Not like it’s going anywhere anytime soon. Still no shows,” Jolene pointed out with an eye roll.

Harmony smacked her in the stomach gently. “Don’t worry about it. Go. We can celebrate tomorrow or something.” 

“Thank you, guys, really,” Robbie smiled, before shrugging off his blazer to wrap around Lilette as they left. 

“So, are you happy?” she whispered, her voice echoing through the silent halls. 

“Happy?” he questioned, looking down at her. “I’m more than happy.” 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> No I totally didn’t copy Damon’s proposal to his girlfriend to use for Robbie what are you talking about? That’d be stupid...
> 
> If you liked this, please leave comments or kudos! I’d love your comments especially, but kudos are amazing too! It’ll hopefully encourage me to keep writing and keep the rise tag alive!


End file.
